


shades

by Akane21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane21/pseuds/Akane21
Summary: A collection of one-shots written as an attempt to experiment with style.
Relationships: Gaara/Hidan (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hidan & Nara Shikamaru, Hidan/Uchiha Itachi, Hidan/Uchiha Sarada, Hidan/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Konan, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kakuzu/Nagato | Pain, Kakuzu/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 12





	1. heart (Kakuzu/Naruto)

**Author's Note:**

> well, I've had these lying around in my files for quite a while, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to post them.  
> it's different from what I usually write, but hey, that's why it's an experiment.  
> also, rare pairings need more love.

“Next time I’ll not lose to you.”

That’s what you say after your first battle—you run away, pretty messed up, and there’s regret in his eyes.

Losing to a kid like him is pathetic, even though he _was_ stronger at that moment.

Months pass before you meet him again, and this time you are not enemies any longer.

You have another fight—in which you win, obviously.

He gets up, taking your offered hand, and laughs.

And as he looks at you with that impossibly bright smile of his, the only logical solution you have is to kiss him.

And it’s mere seconds before he pulls away, shocked—disgusted.

Wiping his mouth with his hand, he stutters, “Don’t do that! I—I’m not... I don’t like— uh... I don’t like men!”

‘You’ is what he means.

Now why would you ever think that he’d consider you anything other than a monster.

And as a monster you are, you take what you know is yours.

His heart.


	2. shadows (Shikamaru|Hidan)

No matter how fast you run, the shadows always find you.

Just think. It’s always been there. Haunting, chasing, crawling up your legs, a sickening cold that binds you to the ground.

Darkness, just like you are.

You’re not used to being afraid, but now you don’t even know what is it that freezes you in place: is it fear or the shadows; for the first time in your life, you don’t know what to do.

It gets so hard to breathe for some reason.

It’s as if something is weighing down on your chest, covering you nose and mouth, suffocating, and you’re _afraid._

You can’t run anymore.

The shadows cut deep into your bones, and you see a face of a stranger.

You know him, when he says:

“When you curse someone...”

You dig your own grave.

It’s blood. And then, it’s fire and pain and more pain.

_Hello-it’s-me.  
I’ve missed you so much... Have you?_

The boy with a lighter and the shadow of a dead man behind him.

You open your eyes and remember.


	3. eyes (Sakura/Hinata, Naruto/Hinata)

A broken heart doesn’t hurt as much as a broken bone.

As a medic, you know this sentiment to be quite true.

But no matter what, when she leaves, you feel such pain—incomparable to anything you have ever experienced.

You see how happily she smiles, how tenderly he embraces her, how he kisses her cheek, making her blush— _once upon a time you were the one doing that, you were the only one to see her like this._

You see how happy she is—with a loving husband, with beautiful kids, and you try to be happy for her—she deserves all this.

_Don’t you deserve the same?_

_Didn’t she tell you she loved you?_

She did not—ever.

You try to forget and move on with your life. You tell yourself that everything will be fine.

Yet it always comes down to this one thing.

You want her back.

And you take her back, with a blade at her throat and her hands tied up.

She looks at you, her eyes pleading.

You have always loved her eyes the most.

_(they’re even more beautiful when she’s crying)_

And they are the only thing you keep to yourself when you let her go.


	4. insanity (Gaara/Hidan)

The scent of blood has been with you for far too long. Your whole life, to be exact; if your existence can be called _life_.

You’ve gotten used to it, but that doesn’t mean you like it.

_You hate it, and you can’t get enough of it._

That’s why when he asks you to hurt him, you comply.

It’s what you are used to, what you are familiar with, almost—what you love.

You cut him up and gnaw at his throat, and the salty metallic taste never leaves your mouth since then.

He doesn’t resist, accepting your ruthlessness with laughter and lustful moans.

It’s harder to tear the skin with your teeth than with a blade, but this way is more intimate and sincere, and when you haven’t known anything but lies, you cling to this sincerity to the end.

_You feel like you open your eyes for the first time_

You don’t caress him, don’t kiss the bleeding bites and cuts, but he doesn’t need your fake tenderness—he wants to feel your real rage, all of it.

_You feel a l i v e_

You’re not crazy enough to eat him, though the idea crosses your mind.

He’s crazy enough to squirm under your hands and teeth, begging—’fuck, just don’t stop, please, I want more’.

You’re both crazy enough to call this love.


	5. mirror (Hidan/Ino)

You hate mirrors.

Most likely because you don’t see your own reflection in them, but rather someone else’s.

Sometimes it’s a shadow, sometimes it’s a dead body.

Other times it’s a man.

He smiles at you, and his white teeth show. He raises his hand as if he wants to touch you, but he cannot reach you through the glass.

You’re scared, because you think you’ve met him before.

Just like all those dead people (who were your friends).

The man in the mirror wasn’t your friend.

He was less. He was more.

You touch the glass, and for a moment you almost feel his warm fingers connect with yours.

The man laughs. When you look at your hand, black skin with white stripes on it, the mirror breaks.

He holds you in his arms.

“A worthy sacrifice.”


	6. loyalty (Kakuzu/Pein)

A God must never show weakness to anyone.

But you’re not a God, despite all your claims, and you need someone by your side.

You rest your head in his lap, allowing him to stroke your hair.

When he looks at you, you see worry, tenderness and devotion.

All the emotions you do not deserve.

Deep inside you, there’s a strange feeling; a burning desire to crush him with all your might, to break him, to show who’s in control.

_(it’s always you, you make the decision, and no one will take that right from you)_

Sometimes you think: what if he was yours alone?

He should look _like this_ only at you.

Somehow you know that it’s not love he feels for you, but just loyalty, and you mistake it for something stronger.

Because you crave to be loved, and he’s just right.

You order him to get on his knees and look at you.

He obeys without a single word.

Somehow you know that instead of you, he sees another.


	7. resemblance (Hidan/Itachi, Hidan/Sarada)

Nothing escapes your glance, and you notice everything.

Each little thing that makes her so similar to the man you once knew.

Her eyes, mostly. They’re just like his, deep and black, turning bright red in a second. And she is so alike him, sometimes you think they might be related. Who knows, it might even be true.

It’d be funny if she was his daughter, you think.

_You know you were the only person he’d ever slept with, so it can’t be true._

_But she looks so much like him._

Aside from appearance, there’s nothing in her that reminds you of him.

She’s always smiling and joking, so playful and even flirty at times. He wasn’t like that at all.

But you see him in her eyes, and it’s been so many years, and... You really don’t have much to choose from. Why not, you think.

You wonder what he’d think of this whole mess if he saw you fucking this girl and whispering his name.

Would probably give you a good smack on the head and call you a lunatic.

But that’s right—‘would’, because he’s dead.

And all you have is this girl, a carbon copy of the man you loved, and it’s all so fucked up.

Sometimes you ask yourself why doesn’t the girl mind it. But then you remember you don’t give a fuck.


	8. perfect (Konan/Hinata, Naruto/Hinata)

You’re smiling.

You’re almost always smiling, so used to hiding your true emotions.

_Where is your husband, what is he doing, who is he with tonight?_

You stand with your head held high and you smile. Your husband has responsibilities, has his duty, and you—well, you can wait. You’ve waited all these years, you’ll wait a little longer.

You have a perfect family. You are so proud of your children—you love them so much.

Your husband forces a faint smile when you meet him at the kitchen table—such a rare sight. You give him a quick kiss on the cheek, frowning at the _un_ familiar scent, and smile back.

Everything is perfect.

You pour coffee into his cup, add some sugar—a lot of it, just like he always prefers. He thanks you and takes a sip, wincing so hard you have trouble keeping that smile of yours.

_(your husband hates sugar)_

Then he leaves, always in a hurry—your kids have already left as well.

_They’ve grown up, they have their secrets—it’s alright._

You don’t want to waste time in this empty house; so you go out, wandering the village.

Somebody’s waiting for your husband—and somebody is waiting for you, too.

Her deep and melodic voice says your name, and she smiles, just the corners of her mouth, but that’s enough for you, because it’s sincere.

She hands you a bouquet of paper roses, and you take it carefully.

She walks with you, and you both barely exchange a word—but you don’t need to.

Squeezing her cool hand in yours gently, you hold no grudge against your husband.

Everyone needs to be _im_ perfect at times.


End file.
